


In peace

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time too [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set at the end of the series finale, during Zuko's coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: It's Zuko's coronation and everything'sfine.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It takes time too [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the missing point of view to [In pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756549/chapters/41896223).

Zuko wakes up hopeful, yet under a terrible pressure as he's just about to become the new Fire Lord.

Everybody gave a hand in preparing the coronation so everything should be right on point, though.

It's his big day, and it's perfectly normal that he's a bit stressed. At least, that's what he repeats himself like calming mantras to ease his mind.

Mai comes by early, helping him put on his Fire Lord attire like a caring wife would.

He kisses her as she's done, feeling her smile against his lips. "You should get ready too", he tells her. He knows today she'll appear as his girlfriend, thus as the next in line to be Fire Lady... he doesn't mind, considering he's _totally_ over Sokka.

* * *

The ceremony is solemn yet cheerful, it's nice to see all nations gathered, benders and non-benders alike, wishing altogether for a better future.

Aang and Zuko get down the stairs to join the celebration.

The freshly appointed Fire Lord feels hopeful. _We have a lot to do, but_ _w_ _e'll make the world a better place._

Mai comes out of nowhere, appearing at his side and holding onto his arm as soon as he's within reach.

He smiles at her and pulls her for a tight hug.

She smiles too, and leans in for a soft kiss.

Zuko responds in kind, aware of the people around him but resigned, _No turning back now, everybody knows I'm with Mai._ Just as he leans back and breaks the kiss, he sees from his peripheral vision two familiar shades of blue walking to exit the courtyard. His heart weirdly tightens, but, _no turning back._ _Why would Sokka be affected anyway ? He's just a friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka reappears after a short while, and Zuko forces a smile upon his arrival. "There you are, buddy, I was starting to wonder if you'd run off somewhere."

Sokka laughs. "Why would I ? It's your big day after all." He explains with a smile, "I wasn't feeling well with my leg, I asked Katara for help is all".

Katara nods the affirmative.

 _Sokka is just a friend. Nothing to do with me and Mai._ "Oh. I see", Zuko says despite a dull ache in his chest, "I hope you're going to get better soon."

Sokka sighs. "Those things take time..."

"Not when your sister is a healer", Katara reminds him.

Sokka draws out his tongue.

Zuko gently pats him on the shoulder. "At any rate, I'm glad you're all here." _It would have been weird missing any part of Team Avatar..._

Mai stays at his arm for the rest of the afternoon, helps him navigate through a maze of Fire Nation nobles he doesn't know of yet... and finally leaves him to his own demise when he starts mingling with people from other nations.

 _I'm the new Fire Lord. I_ _have a huge responsibility towards the other nations now. If she doesn't accompany me, I'll do it alone_ , Zuko internally muses, and does just so. He takes his new role very seriously and spends the whole evening going from table to table, chatting with everyone and making sure everyone's doing fine, probably doing too much but feeling the urge to cater to everyone's needs. At some point people ask him if metalbending is really a thing, and he leaves them for the while he needs to find Toph. He doesn't find her right away, but he finds Katara, Sokka and Mai sat on a bench next to each other. His heart does weird things, seeing Sokka and Mai basically inches away from each other, but he steels himself and focuses on what he came here for. "Hey, have you seen Toph ? I just met people who want to learn metalbending", he asks them.

Mai deadpans, "Oh, so you _do_ talk with us too."

Zuko raises his only eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I do, what's the matter now ?" _Please don't be that jealous. Don't make a scene in public._

"You just appear to spend your time with everyone except your close entourage", she remarks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to", he says, wincing. _Just as I thought. Better comply or she'll be a nightmare..._ He turns to the Water Tribe teens and forces a smile, "Are you guys enjoying the banquet ? You've been stuck to each other all evening."

Sokka silently nods.

"Yeah, we were just talking, no worries", Katara says with a small smile.

Mai gets up and moves to Zuko, lacing her arm with his.

Sokka looks to the side.

 _Now what ?_ Zuko squints at Sokka. "You know you can tell me anything, buddy ?"

"I know, thanks", the young warrior says at length, evading his gaze.

The firebender frowns, gears turning full speed. _Nonono, can't turn back, can't dwell on this. Need an exit. Now_. "Oh right, Toph !", he exclaims, clapping his hands. "Sorry, I'll be right back", he excuses himself, Mai following in his wake. Of course, he avoids the siblings for most of the night, and manages to keep his mind off the whole story...


End file.
